Wake Up Call
by bahjcb
Summary: Let it be said that Chad Dylan Cooper should not be allowed to roam the halls with deadly weapons and a hair trigger temper.


A/N: I was listening to Maroon 5's _Wake Up Call_ and I had a sudden vision of CDC with a pump-action shotgun. Feel free to tell me if I've lost my mind—but only after reading what I came up with.

* * *

Mackenzie was going on a big game hunt trip. There would be an accident and Trevor would be rushed to the hospital while Mackenzie would have no memory of what happened. The drama would be rife. Especially when Devon would team up with Mackenzie's evil twin to destroy Mackenzie. Chad was rather excited about the whole thing.

Feeling rather jaunty in his reinforced jeans with water repellent leg facings, mock-turtle neck pullover that was the color of his eyes, a windproof fleece vest that complemented the colors of his pullover and pants, and his mid-calf boots that no hunter would actually wear anywhere but Chad made them look good, Chad strolled down the halls of Stage Three looking for his favorite Random.

He didn't get far, however, when Chad saw _him_. Hayden. The scum who kiss _his_ Sunshine. Growling, Chad stalked closer, adjusting the shot gun in his hands. Once he was close enough that Sonny and Hayden saw him, Chad narrowed his eyes and stopped.

"Chad," Sonny said, rather pleased to see him. Chad was too busy concentrating on the dirt bag in front of him to hear her.

Being rather dramatic (and awfully cool to be honest), Chad chambered a shell with one arm as he pumped the shotgun and swung it up into his arms, aiming it right at Hayden's black heart.

"Chad," Sonny yelped.

Hayden, for his part, looked like he was going to vomit.

Stepping closer, Chad threatened, "Don't make me shoot you dead."

With a yelp, Hayden started to shuffle away. Feeling that he was moving too slowly, Chad pulled the trigger and pumped in another cartridge. Hayden didn't bother with slowly and ran down the hall screaming with a tell-tale darkening of his pants.

Placing her hand on Chad's forearm, pushing the barrel towards the floor, Sonny admonished, "Chad Dylan Cooper, what is wrong with you?!"

Eyes still narrowed as he faced the now empty hallway, Chad replied, "That will teach that…home wrecker to go around flirting with other guys' girls."

"What are you talking about? We aren't…anything!"

"Please," Chad scoffed, finally turning his attention back to Sonny. "I saw him. Right here," he added with a circular hand motion of his long fingers to indicate the hallway in which they stood. "I caught him sliding up to you, bringing you _muffins_."

"Hayden wasn't bringing me muffins," Sonny argued. "And I meant us. **We** aren't anything, Chad."

Ignoring her last statement as unimportant, Chad pointed to the muffin in her hands. "What do you call that in your hands, Monroe? A bagel. I happen to know my breakfast pastries and that is a blueberry strudel _muffin_!"

Sonny felt a headache come on and rubbed her forehead with her free hand.

"Chad, it's for Tawni. He's felt awkward around her since their date at my apartment and he wanted to apologize."

"Like I'm supposed to believe that," Chad angrily declared. "Like I don't know that you _love_ blueberry strudel muffins!"

"Fine! Fine!" Sonny yelled back. "Hayden was trying to ask me out but I said no because I like you! But! That was before I found out that you are a gun toting psychopath!"

"Well, I like you, too!" Chad shouted back, getting right in her face. "And this shotgun is a prop for _Mackenzie Falls_! Mackenzie, Trevor, Dylan, and Mackenzie's evil twin are going hunting! This gun is loaded with blanks!" he added, shaking said gun in the air.

"You like me?" Sonny asked with that high pitched voice she used when Chad did something cute.

"What's not to like?" Chad countered, slipping back into his oh-so-cool persona.

Seeing this, Sonny quickly dropped her much fought about blueberry strudel muffin and threw her arms around Chad, pressing her lips to his.

Finding that he couldn't hold her properly with the shotgun in his hands, Chad dropped it onto the floor and pulled her even closer.

Five minutes later, Tawni walked by to see Sonny and Chad still wrapped around each other. Rolling her eyes, Tawni continued onto her dressing room hoping in vain that Sonny _wouldn't _feel the need to tell her, Tawni Hart, all about the togetherness of Channy—gag!


End file.
